A Smashing Adventure
by StaticDreamersFood
Summary: A mistake leaves Master Hand with no choice but to make his Smashers work at the expense of his job! What happens when the President of Smash, his Creator, decides that the floating hand is just not fit for this job and is on the brink on letting his younger brother run the smash mansion? It is up to a unlikely group of heroes to stop this! (No OC, no pairings, everyone IC)


T'was a normal spring morning in the Smash Manor. The birds were singing a pleasant song, chirping delightfully in the crisp air. The scent of rain has still lingered from last nights shower, the dew drops still present on the blossoming rose buds in the vast garden. The sun seemed to be playing peek-a-boo with the earth, hiding its bright face every now and then with it's soft, white hands only to appear and disspear again and again.

The sun has only just risen, so naturally the Smashers are still in a deep slumber...well, _most _of them, at least.

Master Hand, the person- erm- _hand _in charge of this fine establishment, was in the middle of a meeting with the Creator and President of Smash. The meeting was concerning about the top secret updates for the new comers of _Smash Universe_.

"Master Hand...how are things going with the manor?" Asked the President. Even though he wasn't present in the dark room, his blue holographic self still gave the atmosphere a tense vibe, his deep and crisp voice cutting through the air with each syllable like a sharp knife, ready to stab.

If the giant gloved hand was nervous, his tone of voice wasn't showing it at all,"Everything is running smoothly as you like it, Creator," Master hand answered calmly,"There is only one minor setback."

"That being?" The President folded his see through hands politely on his desk, his buisness suit obviously well ironed. Even though the hand couldn't see his face, he knew that his creator was impaitient.

Master Hand cleared his throat,"Some of our staff quit after a little...incident involving some of the Smashers last Tuesday. Since then, repairs and upgrades to the manor have been slow."

The President tensed,"So...some staff have...quit?"

"It has been very inconvienient Sir, but-"

"Master Hand," The male cut him off,"I have put you in charge since the begining of the company to do one small task, and you can't acomplish that," If his voice wasn't sharp before, it was now,"Don't forget who created you, and who will find a replacement for you if you fail to have the Smashers ready by the deadline." He spoke in a menacing tone.

The hand was stunned into silence.

"I will give you one more chance, and one chance only to make this right. Do whatever it takes to get everything ready or else **I will send him**."

"Please! Anything but him! You can't be serious!" The floating hand protested.

"Oh, but I am Master Hand." His creator said mockingly,"Fail one more time and that will be the last time anyone hears from you."

"You can't do this!"

"Oh! But that's where you are wrong! I can and I will! I'm the one that's in charge around here, and you better heed my words while you still can..." And with that, The President went offline, leaving a blank blue hologram in the place where he was moments ago sitting.

With a sigh of semi defeat, the giant hand turned off the device, leaving the meeting room for what he prayed wouldn't be his final time.

A few hours later, the early birds of the smash have finally risen and are presently in the cafeteria. Toon Link was gossiping about the latest mishap of the ball room to the Ice Climbers. As the miniature green-clad hero told the event, the siblings seemed to be more focused on the stack of pancakes than the story itself.

"I'm tellin' you guys, it's true! There is a _massive _hole in the room! Captain Falcon really bopped one!"

"Wasn't it Mario's head that caused the hole?" Nana asked dryly.

The toon boy nodded, his black eyes smiling,"Ya! 'Cause he recieved a Falcon Punch to the face and was sent _flyin'_!"

"Why were they fighting in the first place anyways?" Popo asked after taking a bite of the syrupy goodness on his plate.

"I dink ish caus-"

"Don't talk with your mouth full Toonie! That's **gross!**" Nana complained.

Being the little rascal he is, the Hero of Winds stuck out his pink tongue, show casing his half-chewed pancake,"Bleeeeeeehhhhh."

Popo sighed, looking away from his best friend and his younger sister and into the distance,"I hate Mondays..."

"I still don't understand why or even how you are my decendant." A new voice said bluntly as it sat next to Popo. It was none other than the Hero of Time...or the young version at least.

Toon Link swallowed his food, before giving out his own cocky response,"And _I _still don't understand why you can't just accept the fact that I am the more awesome version of you."

The reject Link sighed, piercing his own plate of pancakes with his fork,"You can't beat the classics, Toonie. You just can't beat 'em."

"I see the sass has been passed down from generation. Anyone who sticks around long enough can tell you two are related." Nana said, having devoured half of her stack already.

"What's _**THAT **_supposed to mean?!" Both Links asked in unision.

"..."

"..."

"Exactly," The concieted nature of her voice was almost sickening to hear.

As more Smashers came in the cafeteria, the group saw some of the newcomers.

"Hey," Popo whispered to Toon Link,"What do you think of Villager?"

The Hero of Winds shuddered,"I don't want to talk about him."

The parka wearing boy arched an eyebrow,"Why not?"

Toon Link froze as the Villager made direct eye contact at him,"Lets just say we already met."

Popo raised his eyebrow even higher,"...Alright?"

Meanwhile, across the cafeteria, Mario, Lucario, and Kirby were having a conversation of their own.

"THAT BACKSTABBING, CHEATIN', GOOD FOR NOTHIN', LOUSY SON OF A-"

"Cursing," The aura pokemon cut the angry plumber off,"Won't solve anything. I hope you realize this."

The red faced Italian kept on raging on,"I will not stand for this! First he takes _my _last slice of lasange, and _then _he humiliates me in front of the Princess by throwing me into a wall!"

"Poyo poyo!" Kirby raised his nubs frantically.

"Oh, right-a. Sorry Kirby." Mario placed a plate of steaming, delicious pancakes on the puffball's head before grabbing his own plate and heading out of the breakfast line with Lucario,"He will **pay **for this!"

Lucario sighed, sitting down on his usual seat in their usual table. By now, most of the Smashers were up and in the was a calm nd peaceful mood in the room, save for Mario's temper,"Mario, look around you. Everyone is having a good morning, why can't you?"

"Because that-a idiot still walks around the halls with his head held high after he shamed me!" Mario retorted, crossing his arms in frustration.

"Poyo poyo takeo?" Kirby asked, pointing at Mario's pancakes, which were now getting cold.

"Sure-a Kirby." Mario responded before sliding his stack of pancakes to the pink ball. With a happy smile, Kirby inhaled Mario's pancakes, as well a his own.

"Poyo!"

"You're-a welcome," Mario cleared his throat before going back to his previous conversation,"Just _thinking _about him discusts me...and would you speak of the devil."

Opening the doors to the cafeteria was the last Smasher to make his way to eat breakfast, Captain Falcon. The whole room became quiet as the short plumber stood up and made his way to the ex-bounty hunter.

"Mario..."

"Captain Falcon..."

After a silent staredown that felt like eternity, Mario pointed at Captain Falcon.

"You. Me. Brawl. No items. Two Minutes. Final Destination." Mario said with clentched teeth.

"I would love to." Captain Falcon responded. The duo then left to make their way to the battle room.

"Woah..."Toon Link was the first to break the silence,"That. Was intense."

Soon the whole cafeteria was full of sound once again, but in a different mood. The mood was now tense, yet filled with excitement as the sweet scent of syrup wafted through the air. Bowser and Falco were making bets on who would win. Roy turned on the big flat screen TV which hung on the wall for all to see, seeking for the right channel. Tables were moved and seats were rearranged so everyone could just get a better look at the screen. For the first time ever, Popo felt this wasn't such a bad Monday after all. Toon Link was bragging to Young Link about how he was right about the whole incident on Saturday being true. Once the image of Final Destination was shown on the TV, the room became silent again.

"THREE!"

"TWO!"

"ONE!"

"GO!" Once the recorrding of Master Hand's voice signaled that start of the match, the Smashers went crazy.

"C'MON MARIO, YOU BETTER WIN! I BET ALL MY SMASH COINS ON YOU!" Falco shouted to the TV.

On the screen, Captain Falcon was the first to charge and do a Falcon Kick. Mario evaded the attack by pulling out his yellow cape and making the taller male switch directions and fall off the stage.

"Awwwwwwww COME ON SQUASH HIM!" Bowser yelled loudly as the crowd cheered.

The Italian taunted as Captain Falcon respawned, giving him an opening . Preforming another Falcon Kick, the racer went downwards onto the platform. Mario gave a smooth dodge before grabbing him and giving him a nice beating and throwing him off stage. The Smashers cheered. Captain Falcon used his recovery move to get back on the stage. One more minute.

In the cafeteria, things were getting intense. The Smashers were all placing bets on either Captain falcon or Mario, more bets being placed on the latter of the two. Bets came in the form of money, to precious items, to favors. Zelda had just revealed herself to be quite the gambler and Sheik was no exception. Even the most serious Smashers had to join in on the fun. Toon Link was having the time of his life.

Back to the battle, Captain falcon had just managed to get one KO by doing a massive combo attack instead of using time consuming attacks. Mario had just respawned and went ballistic on the racer. Throwing punches and spamming moves until Captain Falcon somehow managed to dodge and give the plumber a good Falcon Punch.

The crowd gasped as Mario was sent flying off the platform. But the Italian quickly got on his sences and did his recovery move, preventing another KO. The crowd cheered loudly as Mario quickly dodged another Falcon Punch and started chanting his name once he started beating the racer up.

"MARIO! MARIO! MARIO! MARIO! MARIO!"

"FIVE!"

"FOUR!"

"THREE!"

"TWO!"

"ONE!"

"GAME!" Mario had just knocked Captain Falcon off his feet and out of the stage, and he would have one if he had enough time for this KO to be counted.

The Smashers, now filled with excitement and adrenaline, ran to the battle room, now wanting to see the battle up close and personal.

The battle room was a special kind of room. When you entered it, there would be a control panel for setting up the battle and two doors. One door led you directly to the stage where the battle would take place. The other door, which everyone had just entered, led to an auditorium hidden from the battlers so they wouldn't be distracted but placed in a way that the audience could see without be part of the action.

"SUDDEN DEATH!"

"GO!" And the crowd went wild. No one was caring about bets in this rate. At this point, everyone was caught up in the thrill of brawling to even care.

"YOU CAN DO IT MARIO!" Peach screamed, holding a sign up which had exactly what she said written on it.

Luigi was holding up the other end, jumping and shouting various words of encouragement to his older brother in Italian.

All it took was a sliding kick for Captain Falcon to be sent off in the air.

The crowd sreamed and shouted and jumped and cheered for joy. Wii Fit Trainer whistled and hollered. Bowser gave Falco his Smash Bucks reluctantly. Zero Suit Samus and Sheik just had some Rommani's milk and were enjoying the buzz together. The three Links gave each other high fives. Mario waved happily to his unseen and unheared audience, feeling satisfied that he gained his humility back before being transported to the main room with Captain Falcon.

Now the Smashers wanted to see how this conflict would end, all of them running to the main room, which was basically just a blank room where Smashers are transported to after a battle. When the Smashers arrived, they saw Mario and Captain Falcon already happily shaking hands, calling a truce and vowing to never argue over the last slice of lasagne again.

This gained even more cheers from the Smashers, promting them to carry Captain Falcon and Mario over their heads, as if they just won a soccer match. All cheering stopped, however, when the intercom went on and Master Hand spoke.

"Attention, attention. All Smashers must go to the disscusion room at once." And that was all.

Now dropping the two, all Smashers calmed down before going in a somewhat single file line to the discussion room. Each Smasher in their own little conversation on the way there.

"I wonder what the disscusion will be about?" Lucas questioned timidly.

"Beats me." Red simply answered casually.

"What do you think Ness?"

"I have no clue either." Ness shrugged. This only made Lucas more anxious. It wasn't until Ness gave a hearty slap on the back that Lucas snapped out of it,"Relaaaaax." He coaxed.

"I-I-I just have a real bad feeling about this guys..." Lucas stuttered.

"Nothing is going to happen Lucas,"Red smiled,"You are probably just overreacting again."

"I...I hope so..."

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

Geez this took longer than expected!

But anyways, here is my debut story and chapter! Not much to say here but that I was struggling through this chapter. Its hard coming up with a chapter that leaves a strong impression and I really hope that it appeals to everyone. I tried making the characters as IC (in character) as possible and if I made a mistake please tell me. If there is anything you guys want to see more of, please leave me a PM or if you are an anon, just leave a comment. (please do it this way, it keeps organization easy for me)

I also take constructive critisism (anon or not leave it in the comments!), and I'm sorry if there is bad spelling and grammar. I don't have any spell check or grammar check seeing as I don't have Microsoft Word :/ Stupid Netbook...

_I really really _hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed making this chapter. :D

Have a nice day/night!

**I own nothing but the plot and a netbook to write this :)**


End file.
